Se relever et avancer
by mimine20
Summary: Vivre, continuer à avancer, on croit que c'est facile, mais cela ne l'est pas. Du jour, où elle est violée, Lucy n'est plus la même. Elle va devoir se reconstruire, apprendre à vivre avec cette honte, mais surtout, surtout, elle va devoir devenir plus forte. En aura-t-elle la force? Pourra-t-elle compter sur sa famille?
1. Prologue

**C'est une fic assez triste. Mais, j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira!**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres à Magnolia. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient et les mages volaient... Oui, je sais, à première vue, cela peut paraître bizarre, des mages qui volent aussi facilement. Mais, pour comprendre, il faut s'approcher d'une grande bâtisse, cet endroit abrite une guilde bien spéciale, celle des mages de Fairy Tail. Et, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, et bien, une énième bagarre avait été déclenché par Grey et Natsu et donc, les mages volaient...

C'est donc, dans cette ambiance chaleureuse, de convivialité et d'amour fraternel qu'arriva Lucy, la seule mage constellationniste de la guilde. Elle alla prendre place au comptoir s'en faire attention au bord***, pardon, au bazar qu'étaient en train de mettre les mages dans la guilde. Elle savait désormais quand elle devait bouger pour ne pas se prendre un objet volant non identifié. Soudain, elle entendit un petit « splach » puis un silence de mort. « Voilà, Erza qui va rentrer en scène », sourit-elle. Elle n'avait désormais plus besoin de se retourner pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un des mages avait renversé le fraisier d'Erza qui, bien évidemment, avait décidé de massacrer le meurtrier qui avait osé détruire un aussi bon fraisier...

Alors, comme si de rien était, Lucy se mit à parler de tout et de rien avec Mirajane et Levy. Elles savaient que d'ici une ou deux minutes la bagarre serait finie et que les mages reprendraient leurs activités...

_- Lucy, dis-moi, comment avance ton livre ? Tu te rappelles que tu m'as promis que je pourrais le lire la première_, s'exclama Levy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais,_ lui sourit Lucy.

Elle connaissait la passion de son amie pour les livres et espérait pouvoir lui faire lire le sien car elle savait que son amie ne la jugerait pas. Mais soudain, elle se figea et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? Tu as un problème ?_ S'inquiéta Mirajane.

_- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je pourrais pas avancer mon livre tant que je n'aurais pas payer mon loyer, et c'est mal parti avec les boulets qui me servent de coéquipiers...,_ pleurnicha-t-elle.

_- Tu devrais proposer à Natsu de faire une mission, je suis sûre qu'il en serait ravi_, lui proposa Levy.

_- Hum... J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon..._

Lucy partit donc voir son partenaire qui était encore allongé par terre, assommé depuis peu par une Erza en colère (ne jamais renverser le fraisier d'Erza ou gare!).

_- Natsu ?_

_- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ? _Demanda Natsu d'une voix encore un peu sonnée.

_- Ça te dit de faire une mission ?_

_- Heu..., _hésita Natsu. Il semblait quelque peu gêné. _Je suis désolé mais je peux pas. J'ai proposé à Lisanna d'en faire une avec moi, tu sais... vu qu'elle est revenue depuis peu..._

_- Oh... Je comprends, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser avec elle alors !_

Lucy, dépitée commença à partir. Elle comprenait Natsu, il voulait profiter de sa meilleure amie qu'il avait cru morte pendant deux ans. Mais, n'empêche, cela lui serrait le cœur...

_- Oh, mais, Lucy, si tu veux faire une mission, t'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre tu sais_, lui dit Natsu tout sourire.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Bah oui, comme tu fais jamais de mission toute seule... _commença Natsu.

_- Es-tu en train de dire que je suis incapable de faire une mission toute seule ?_ Lui demande Lucy d'un ton étrangement calme. Et Natsu, ne comprenant pas le problème continua sur sa lancée.

- _Bah, disons que tu as toujours un peu de mal et que c'est toujours nous qui faisons le gros du boulot_, expliqua Natsu de son sourire innocent.

Aïe ! Tous les mages présents avaient entendu la réflexion de Natsu et savaient que Lucy allait mal le prendre. Même si Natsu n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais, Lucy, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ne réagit pas en frappant Natsu. Au lieu de cela, elle se retourna et alla se diriger vers le panneau des missions. Elle les regarda attentivement, puis en prit une qu'elle donna à Mirajane.

_- Lucy, tu es sûre que..._, commença Mirajane.

_- Oui_, trancha Lucy.

Mira n'osa pas insister. Elle savait que Lucy était blessée dans son amour-propre et qu'elle avait besoin de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Après que Mira eut validé sa mission, Lucy parti de la guilde faire sa valise et prendre son train.

Une fois dans le train, elle lit plus attentivement l'affiche. Il s'agissait d'arrêter un dangereux criminel qui n'avait jamais réussi à être attrapé. En effet, il était puissant et tous les mages qui s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite, n'étaient jamais revenus. Lucy se mit à réfléchir. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas du réagir aussi impulsivement. Elle le savait, qu'elle était faible. Mais, entendre Natsu le lui dire, lui avait vraiment fait mal. Elle avait senti son cœur se brisait. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle allait prouver à tout le monde, qu'elle était une grande mage capable de se débrouiller seule.

Malheureusement, lorsque Lucy arriva à l'endroit où on avait aperçu le mage pour la dernière fois, elle se fit piéger par lui. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était un guide de la région. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée. En plus, il avait une véritable tête d'ange. Il était grand, assez musclé mais sans en faire trop, des yeux très sombres dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre aisément et de cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Grey. Ils avaient marché un long moment et, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de toute civilisation, il l'attaqua. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle dut supporter plusieurs attaques avant de pouvoir contre-attaquer. Elle se battit un long moment. Elle ne devait, ne pouvait pas perdre. Elle devait faire honneur à sa famille. Mais, malheureusement, il était trop puissant pour elle et il utilisait une magie qui lui était inconnue. Elle aspirait toutes ses forces. Elle ne parvenait à rien. Elle était déjà blessée, avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Soudain, il prépara un nouveau sort qu'elle se prit de plein fouet. Elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le sol, attachée, ne pouvant plus bouger. Elle fut soudain prise de panique. Qu'es-ce qui c'était passé ? Où était-elle ? Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ?

Péniblement, elle se força à se calmer et évaluer sa situation. Elle était dans une sorte de cabane en bois assez petite. Elle avait mal partout. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et ses côtes la faisait souffrir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, jusqu'à qu'elle tombe sur son assaillant, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, mais, aucune réponse ne lui venait. Soudain, son agresseur s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant d'un air mauvais.

- _Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas tué, c'est la question que tu te poses n'est-ce pas ?_

- … Lucy resta muette. Elle n'osait rien dire, rien faire de peur d'énerver son assaillant et qu'il ne la frappe, ou pire.

_- Tu ne veux pas me répondre c'est ça ? Pas grave. Mais, j'ai quand même une question : pourquoi t'es-tu lancée à ma poursuite alors que tu es aussi faible ?_

Soudain, il éclata de rire. Et, Lucy, en repensant à son départ de la guilde, sourit tristement. Pourquoi l'avait-elle poursuivit ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était stupide ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu reconnaître qu'elle était faible et inutile ? Foutue fierté ! Elle aurait dû demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner. Elle ne serait pas dans cette situation, seule, faible et sans possibilité d'être secourue. Elle allait mourir, dans cette cabane et personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé... Soudain, elle entendit un rire juste à côté de son oreille. Elle tourna la tête et vit son ennemi, penché au-dessus d'elle.

_« Tu n'es peut être pas très forte, mais tu es plutôt jolie. Peut être qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu ensemble avant que je ne te tue. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

Et, Lucy, avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre le sens des paroles de son vis-à-vis, le vit commencer à déboutonner son haut. Soudain, elle eut un éclair de lucidité. Non ! Il n'allait pas faire cela ? Il n'allait pas la dépouiller de ce qui restait de sa fierté ? Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle tenta de le repousser, mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'avait plus de forces et son ennemi semblait s'amuser de son inutile résistance. Et, avec horreur, Lucy dut assister à sa propre souillure. Elle se mit à penser à ses amis, à sa famille. Elle était si faible ! Et tout à coup, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était la honte de Fairy Tail ! Elle voulait mourir. Elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, en finir le plus vite possible, que le salaud au-dessus d'elle se lasse de jouer avec son corps et qu'il se décide à la tuer. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Et soudain, comme si son ennemi avait décidé d'exaucer ses prières, elle sentit qu'on la frappait. Malheureusement pour elle, son calvaire ne s'arrêta pas comme elle l'espérait. Son adversaire, après avoir profité de son corps, avait décidé de la frapper, sans relâche. Tout ce que Lucy espérait désormais, était de s'évanouir et d'échapper à ce supplice. Mais, même cela ne lui fut pas accordé.

Soudain, plus rien. Sous la surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé depuis le moment où elle avait compris les attentions de cet homme. Celui-ci, la regardait d'un air mauvais et il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

_« Je ne vais pas te tuer, non. Tu vas vivre, vivre avec cette honte d'être une faible incapable de vaincre un ennemi. Tu vas vivre avec le souvenir de ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui, avec cette peur que quelqu'un te touche ou te fasse ce que je viens de te faire. Tu vas vire dans la peur et moi je vais m'en délecter »._

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Lucy avait écarquillé les yeux de terreur. Non ! Il n'allait pas la tuer ? Elle voulait le supplier de l'achever, elle ne voulait pas vivre ainsi. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Et, soudain, ce fut le néant.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît et si je dois continuer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite, la situation de la pauvre Lucy ne va pas vraiment s'arranger. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui s'est fait violé. Donc je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas.** **Et aussi je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé.**

**Teuf**: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite.

**GreyFullbuster2a**: Je sais, c'est un peu étonnant de Natsu, qui était un peu OOC dans le premier chapitre, mais j'avais besoin que ce soit lui qui réagisse ainsi pour la suite de la fiction. Et puis, Lucy est toujours très sensible à ce que peut dire Natsu donc, voilà...

**Sabiiinou Valdez**: Je suis contente si grâce à moi tu t'es moins ennuyée dans le car qui te ramenait vers la France! ;)

**Nanishimie**: Si tu espères que Lucy soit aider par les autres, tu risques d'être un peu déçue pour le début de la fiction. Mais, la situation devrait s'arranger dans quelques chapitres (je n'ai pas encore décidé quand exactement).

**Mira2a**: Merci pour tes encouragements. Et, si tu trouves cela triste, je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai atteint mon objectif alors! :)

* * *

Ténèbres... Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni qui elle était. Mais elle était seule, personne avec qui parlait. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient de leur manteau. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle était seule. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Apparurent alors devant elle des yeux, des yeux très sombres. Elle ne les connaissait pas.

Soudain, elle eut peur. Elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle ne connaissait pas ces yeux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle les regardait, une terreur sans nom la tenait. Elle craignait ces yeux qui la regardait. Ils semblaient la mépriser, elle se sentait si minuscule face à eux.

Peu à peu, autour de ces yeux, apparurent un visage. Ce visage était magnifique. C'était celui d'un homme. Cependant, elle avait peur. Cet homme lui voulait du mal. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Soudain, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et ses lèvres bougèrent :_ « Lucy, tu es la honte de Fairy tail ! _». Alors, elle se rappela de tout ce qui c'était passé et elle poussa un hurlement.

_« Lucy ! Lucy, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! »_. Lucy, hagarde, regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Mais, soudain, son regard fut attiré par la personne à côté d'elle, qui l'avait appelé.

_« Lo... ki ?_

_- Lucy, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar et tu as poussé un hurlement..._

_- Où est-ce que je suis ?_

_- Je..._, Loki semblait hésiter, _tu es à l'hôpital. Tu t'étais évanouie. Tu a des côtes cassées ainsi que le bras. Je t'ai transporté jusqu'ici. De... de quoi tu te rappelles ?_

_- Je... _»

Soudain, Lucy prit conscience de tout son environnement, ainsi que de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle comprenait que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas un cauchemar. Et, elle prit aussi conscience du fait que Loki lui tenait la main et elle ressentit alors une peur profonde la prendre au ventre et elle retira vivement sa main. Elle le voyait bien, Loki était blessé, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche. Soudain, elle vit Loki baissé la tête.

_« Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su te protéger, je te l'avais pourtant promis, je t'avais juré que tu ne craignais rien et que je serais toujours là pour toi. J'ai voulu forcer ma porte pour te rejoindre mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider, j'ai été obligé d'attendre que ce sale type s'en aille pour venir te chercher et t'amener à l'hôpital. Pardon Lucy, je suis désolée_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Loki ?_ Lui dit-elle avec hargne. Surpris, celui-ci releva la tête._ Qu'est ce que cela va changer maintenant ? Tu crois qu'avec tes excuses, le passé va disparaître ? Tu crois que je vais pouvoir oublier ? Ou que tu vas te sentir mieux après parce que tu m'auras demandé pardon ? Mais tu te trompes. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse... encore une fois, tu as été incapable de protéger ta maîtresse. Alors, maintenant, laisse-moi et va-t-en »._

Elle le savait, elle était injuste avec lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû non plus évoquer Karen. C'était méchant de sa part. Mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle devait réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant à Fairy tail. Elle avait trop honte. Elle devait penser à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien faire par la suite. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Loki était parti. Elle ressentit alors une pointe de culpabilité. Mais, elle se sentait tellement mal, que cela ne dura pas. Elle finit même par se rendormir.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Toutes les nuits, elle faisait le même rêve, ou plus exactement le même cauchemar. Elle revoyait son agresseur. Il avait toujours son air suffisant et il lui disait toujours la même chose : _« Lucy, tu es la honte de Fairy tail ! _».

Elle fondit alors en larmes. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un stupide cauchemar pour savoir cela. Bien évidemment elle le savait qu'elle était la honte de Fairy tail. Elle avait été incapable de se défendre et de se protéger de ce type qui... qui... qui l'avait vio... qui l'avait souillé. Elle ne parvenait même pas à le dire. Elle était si faible. Elle ne supportait même pas qu'on la touche. Et chaque nuit, elle revivait ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Elle refusait de vivre dans la peur. Elle avait pris sa décision. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle retourne à Fairy tail.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Elle y était. Elle venait d'arriver à Magnolia. Il était encore très tôt. Elle en profita pour rentrer chez elle avant de devoir affronter la guilde. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des idiots n'était chez elle. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit sa porte, elle fut malgré elle surprise. Personne n'aurait pu croire que cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle s'était absentée. Tout était propre et rangé. Qui avait bien pu s'occuper de sa maison ? Bah, après tout, elle s'en moquait. Elle prit dans un de ses tiroirs un grand sac de voyage, elle y mit le plus d'affaires possibles. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Puis, prit du papier et de l'encre et se mit à écrire. Quand elle eut finalement terminé, elle mit dans une enveloppe ainsi que le nom du destinataire. Puis, son regard tomba sur son roman. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Mais s'arrêta justement. Elle resta plusieurs secondes, la main en suspens puis, la laissa finalement retomber. Elle prit son sac et partit en claquant la porte sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la guilde. Avant d'entrer, elle inspira un grand coup, puis poussa les portes. Une grande agitation régnait comme d'habitude dans la guilde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la bagarre qui s'était déclarée. Mais, quand elle fut rentrée et que Mirajane poussa un cri. Tout le monde se retourna. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis ils se précipitèrent tous vers Lucy.

Celle-ci en voyant tout le monde fonçait vers elle, eut une montée de peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. Elle ne voulait pas que tous ces gens la touche. Ils ne le devaient pas. Sinon, elle allait fondre en larmes.

Mais, quand elle vit la personne qui l'atteindrait en premier, elle prit finalement sa décision. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

BAM ! Tout le monde se figea. Ils étaient tous profondément choqués. Sous leurs yeux, la gentille Lucy venait de frapper Natsu qui se précipitait vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. En effet, même s'il n'avait rien dit. Tous avaient bien sentis son inquiétude de ne pas voir la blonde revenir. Et, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Natsu, lui-même avait les yeux ronds. Et son regard montrait qu'il était blessé.

_« Luce, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?_

_- Je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix, c'est clair ? »_

Personne ne reconnaissait Lucy, elle était hargneuse et méchante. Et le pauvre Happy, ayant probablement peur de s'en prendre une, s'était caché derrière Natsu.

Lucy le savait, personne ne comprenait son attitude. Mais elle ne pouvait les laisser s'approcher. Ils ne devaient jamais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, raison pour laquelle elle avait pris, il y a une semaine, une décision, la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait jamais prise. Et, c'est pourquoi, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le maître de la guilde. Elle devait le faire maintenant, ou elle n'aurait plus le courage de le faire plus tard. Tous s'écartaient sur son chemin. Personne n'avait envie de se prendre un coup de poing...

Arrivée devant le maître, Lucy regarda autour d'elle, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cette guilde ! Elle y avait trouvé des amis mais surtout une famille. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Tous attendaient de voir ce que faisait Lucy. Personne ne comprenait, sauf peut être le maître qui avait un regard triste. Lucy le savait, Loki était venu à la guilde pour rassurer tout le monde sur le sort de Lucy et il avait parlé au maître. Il ne lui avait probablement pas dit tout ce qui s'était passé, mais suffisamment pour que le maître comprenne ses intentions. Mais, il ne tenterait pas de l'arrêter. Tout comme Loki, il ne dirait rien car il comprenait qu'elle devait le faire et qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'est pourquoi, elle eut la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

_« Maître, je quitte Fairy tail »_

* * *

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que je devrais faire dans la suite de ma fiction, si vous trouvez que certains personnages sont trop OOC... Merci à tout ce qui me lise!**


End file.
